Pity Dance
by pastel queen panne
Summary: It's after Grima's end when Robin finds everything she's known and established yanked out from under her feet. Instead of succumbing to despair, she's gone back within the flow of time to fix her mistakes and make ends meet. However, the fate that she had shunned so long ago seems to have other plans with her destiny.


**Prologue**

"_Why!?" The scream was wretched from her hoarse throat. Everything was flooding into her mind at once. The frigid rain was pounding down on her small, thin form. Her son was dead, stricken dead by her own hands. He laid motionless, eyes wide open, but glazed over with the unmistakable appearance of death. His smile was gone. "Why can't I get it right!?" Nothing else mattered now to her. Not Gaius, across the clearing with a lost, but otherwise unreadable expression. "Every time I go back, everything falls apart!"_

_Her hands shook as she gazed down at them, eyes as wide as saucers. Her face was pale in an unnatural, unearthly way. Blood continued to ooze from her many wounds, left by Sumia's lance, left by Gaius's sword. Morgan had done __**nothing**__! He had __**never **__been involved in this everlasting, pitiful series of poorly-made decisions!_

"_Fuck!" Tears streamed down her face, rendered invisible in the torrent rain. A ferocious wind swept through the area. Her face twisted into an agonized expression. She had fucked up so badly..._

_She knew what she had to do now._

_A dark purple aura surged around her, engulfing her weak form. As it swept her away from the location, the only sound that she recognized before completely departing was Gaius's desperate and confused call. He must want answers. Too bad he'd never get them. Not this round, not this timeline. _

"_Robin!"_

* * *

The morning sun was only just beginning to peek through their closed curtains. Lucina was soundly asleep within her own room next to theirs. Robin's brown hues opened slowly, eyelashes fluttering. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she moved her gaze away from their wooden ceiling. The master bedroom was large, with crème-colored walls. She peered around the room, relishing in the familiar sights of the room that she openly shared with her supportive husband, Chrom.

Chrom. It was often that she thought back to their first meeting. That open field… Her first memory was opening her eyes to see him and Lissa standing over her. Their concern still touched her to this day. Neither she nor Chrom had known what they were in for during their first meeting. Fate had played a miniscule part, if any at all. It had been by chance that she had fainted in that exact field, and it had been the luck of the draw that she had met the Shepherds there.

…Speaking of Chrom…

The warmth wrapped around her was not his arms, but instead the large blanket that they shared… It was wrapped around her like a cocoon. Looking away from the wooden desk her eyes had been on while she reminisced, she found Chrom next to her, with no blanket at all! It appeared that she had 'stolen' it from him in her sleep. This was a reoccurring habit, but one that embarrassed her nonetheless. He had nothing but the clothes on his back covering him. Blue pajamas. He must have been cold.

"Chrom!" She struggled to free her arm from the blankets for a brief moment.

At the sound of his name, those bleary azure eyes opened slowly. He was hazed with sleep. Groggily, he stretched out and when he spoke, his voice was husky and drowsy.

"Mmm. Good morning." He greeted, running a strong, angular hand through his tousled blue bedhead.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You must have been so cold last night without the blankets." Robin fretted, although in a calm voice.

"Don't worry. I didn't even notice they were gone." His attempts to reassure her exasperated her slightly. She would have scolded him further, had he not reached his arms out to wrap around her shoulders. It was deep within winter, for Naga's sake!

Sighing, she gave up her irritation and returned the warm embrace. Her head rested upon his shoulder as his arms moved down to rub the small of her back. His touch was much appreciated.

"You worry too much about me." He gave a soft chuckle. "Just as much as Fredrick."

"I'm your wife. I'm supposed to worry." She replied, rolling her eyes as she moved back a bit, but in a playful manner.

It was then that a loud, baby's cry came from the next room over. The volume was so loud that it was able to be heard through the walls. Rollin over swiftly, and out of bed, Robin gave a swift stretch. Whenever Lucina cried, it was usually for a reason. She was most likely hungry. The first couple of months had been admittedly tiring, but Lucina was her lovely daughter. They had soon adapted their lives to their daughter's tendencies. If Lucina cried, Robin answered by immediately heading towards her.

"I'll go get some breakfast." Chrom usually didn't like having his meals served directly to him, so he made a habit to go down to the kitchens every morning. Since Lucina's birth, however, he had the food brought to their room.

With that, they temporarily parted ways.

Chrom had an upcoming trip however. He was to travel Ylisse and overlook the efforts to repair the damage caused by the Grimleal and Grima. Many areas and towns were in disarray after the war, so, he'd go to make amends with village leaders, city mayors and all other important figures within Ylisse's territory. While she didn't want to be apart from him, especially since they had been away from Lucina for long enough during the conflict with Valm and the Grimleal, she knew that he had duties he needed to take care of.

Sharing him with the rest of the nation should be no trouble at all. He had responsibilities, as did she. She was the queen of the nation now. Yet, most duties came after her daughter's wellbeing and protection. Lucina was much more than the heir of the nation; she was the center of her parents' world. Balancing family and being the exalt was difficult for Chrom at times. Although she knew he needed to be there for the people, she couldn't help but desire more time with him.


End file.
